the death of the last light
by Apex hunter
Summary: with the failure of the harran quarantine zone the the spreading of the harran virus leading to mankind being on the brink of extermination from the virus how will this event link to an escapade that fox and the gang got up to in the academy leading to a trial by fire ( not a good summery)
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: hi apex here just wanting to let you lot know that this is my first story so I apologise for any issues that may be in this but any criticism is appreciated so anyway lets get this prolong started.

The dying of the light

So you may be wondering how the world fell into chaos because of a supposedly quarantined place called harran well let me tell you after all we may just be the only ones left alive at this point.

Walking into the kitchen of a 4 bedroom house in the north of England is a young man (17 years old ) who is approximately 6ft 5 in height with a athletic build who like many people at 8:00am is currently making himself breakfast after turning on the radio on his windows phone.

"good morning Britain and welcome to radio 1 your number one source of entertainment we will be playing your top picks from the music chart after these announcements over to you Linda"

Radio announcer Linda " thank you Kerry now in the current news is the failure of the GRE in the containment of the rabis strain that had spread throughout Harran after the terrorist attacks that lead to the destruction of multiple quarantine walls along with the deliberate infection of members of the organisation that seems to be the terrorists way of spreading the infection throughout the world , know it has been confirmed that there are multiple casualty reports from multiple countries and entire continuants with the whole of Africa going dark along with multiple countries in Asia such as Japan and china having also gone dark, we are also gaining reports of there being rioting and even mass shoot outs in parts of Europe and sections of America such a Florida and Washington having vigilant groups forming in order to prepare for the worst situation"

(phone rings) " hello year ive heard, yes dad im fine news say its nor reached Britain yet , on sec let me put you on speaker"

Dad " just be extremely careful son , the virus has likely already reached us because of the stupid open border policy the eu has "

" I know dad but ill be fine its not like the north of England has anything important about it and I will be careful stop worrying dad "

Dad " apex son listen to me this is no time to be joking about I want you to go upstairs and get your grand fathers service pistol and keep it on you"

The know named man apex chokes on part of his beacon sandwich " cough, cough , WHAT dad its not like I can risk getting caught carrying an illegal fire arm, especially if its a military grade glock 18 , I mean sure it would be acceptable if you where but got the documents to carry a fire arm on you since you military but still "

" son I known that but the RAF just shot down a passenger plane that had be over ran by infected hell there sending my squad along with a escort of armoured vehicles to the crash site to make sure non of them monsters are walking away from there , which is why I need you to go to your uncle davids place and hold up there till I tell you its safe"

Apex " fine ill go but you better not be pulling another drill again bye" phone disconnects

Quickly putting the remains of his breakfast away apex quickly heads up stairs towards his dads bed room which after entering looks neatly orgonised with the bed in the centre of the room with two bedside tables at each end and a closet built into the wall opposite of the bed

Apex " ok so just got to find that pistol and get to a safe place ehh this days going downhill quickly now wheres that, there you are" reaching into the drawers apex pulled out a ornamental wooden box which when opened contained a glock 18 and 3 magazines , quickly closing the box apex headed to his own bedroom which is was a large contrast to his fathers.

With the a king sized bed being to the direct left with two katanas on the wall along with the certificates for iaido next to them and a group photo the right of the swords with a group of guys stood in a fighting gym wearing ufc shirts and shorts.

Quickly shaking off the nostalgia apex swung open the wardrobe that was located in the wall to the righ of the room and quickly pulled out items of clothing which consisted of a woodland dpm trousers and a urban camo shirt along with a pair of hard knuckle gloves , some black steel capped combat boots along with a destiny hunter hoodie and a black lower face cover that he left on his neck

" and to top it off the bag and the id patch" the bag being a similer green to the hoodie and the id patch not realy being a patch but is actually a due rag with a red winged fox on it that apex had tied around his left arm

Apex then proceeded to , in lighter terms ransack his bedroom putting his xbox one , one of his swords and a hand full of games and clothing along with the glock and its box in the courier bag before heading towards his houses door

" well lets see what your going to throw at me today world"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: sup to those reading this and sorry for the stupid wait its just how I am when it comes to writing ill get an idea for another story and then update that one but seeing how this is the first story it should be taking priority so it will any way onto the story

" so that's what you're gonna throw at me" Apex said as he overlooked the grid lock on the road of multiple cars with personal belongings packed into and onto the cars that blocked the road heading towards the motorway where as the other side of the road being dissertated before Apex began to walk in the same direction of the traffic planning on reaching his uncles house

( 5 minutes later )

After the short walk that made Apex feel like every step would be his last , not being helped by the fact he couldn't hear anything over some idiots belief of honking the horn will magically make the traffic move faster , he had reached the roundabout that linked four roads to the slip roads that lead to the motorway Apex came across a police check point manned by two officers who were talking to a middle aged black man as Apex approached the trio

" hey guys what's the holdup" Apex said as he gestured to the grid lock of cars causing the three to spin to his location with the Black man licking up a baseball bat and the two officers flipping out their collapsible batons allowing Apex to see a that one of the officers was a pink female standing at about 5ft5 who seemed to over weight to be an police officer and the other being a brown haired male standing about 5ft 11 both quickly appearing to be embarrassed before putting the batons away and donning a professional manner whilst the black man chuckled before saying " and here a thought the police were racist" before one of the officers whose name badge said Abby stated in a very bitchy voice " citizen you were advised to stay in your vehicle with the door locked now do so before your arrested "

" wow who carped in your corn flakes, and anyway lov, one I don't have a car im walking to a family friends house and second I doubt you can spare the resources to move me to a jail cell see'in how there've only posted two officers at this check point" Apex explained in a patronizing manner causing the short officer to stop off fuming to the car that was parked off to the side as the male officer walked up to Apex and quickly said to just ignore her and then explained that both Apex and the other guy would have to wait there till they found out what to do with them

" well this is bullshit I mean I've got my wife waiting back in the car " the guy to Apex's left said

" you could just ditch the car , I mean its gonna be faster that this" Apex said getting a nod of appreciation from the other guy " thanks dude I'm gonna go grab her now and begin to walk their with her keep safe"

" take this than" Apex said passing him a map before he began walking back into the sea of cars as Apex saw him off before his attention was drawn back to the little check point that the sounds of a struggling was audible even over the sea of cars leading to Apex subtly putting his hand over the handle of his sword before shouting

( recomed playing offspring dividing by zero / slim does the right thing)

" HEY OFFICERS YOU OK!?" as he slowly approached the little tent area which Apex couldn't see into because of the car and as Apex turned the corner to a shocking sight

" Fucking hell!" Apex said in a state of shock as he laid his eyes on the sight of the female police officer feasting on the entrails of the male officer who was laid on his back dead with his hand still clamped over his right side of his neck blood covering the area before the infected officer looked up to Apex causing him to quickly back out of the checkpoint to a more open space whilst pulling up his face mask leading to a lot of from all the drivers and passengers of the cars, drawing his sword and holding it up ready to swing as the voice of the infected woman became audible with a mixture of "no " feral roars and came sprinting out of the tent like and aggressive drunk before setting its dead gray eyes on Apex and sprinting at him with a screech only for Apex to side step it whilst swinging his sword basically cloth lining it with the blade of his sword decapitating it causing its body to instantly collapse and its head to fly and crash onto the bonnet of a car before Apex sheathed his sword and quickly began to run towards his destination whilst phoning his uncle

(phone ringing ) " Apex where the hell are you " Apex's uncle shouted over the phone

" listen uncle the virus is already here "

" what how, are you sure"

" yes I just decapitated on bitch im legging it to yours now " Apex said as he ran through a built up area

" O SHIT! " Apex said as he dived to the side as a car that looked a lot like a people carrier swerved down the road with its wind screen covered in blood and slammed into a petrol station causing it to erupt into a ball of fire were even 50 meters the blast still caused Apex to dive to the floor before he scrambled to his feet with his ears ringing whilst grabbing his phone only to get an ear full of his uncle worrying about him which

" Uncle im fine for fuck sake calm your tits im still on my way to yours" Apex said whilst rummaging through his courier bag and replacing his sword with the Glock 18 which he loaded with a practiced ease and then running again

" Apex that noise will have attracted any infected in the area" " I know uncle and you don't have to worry just make sure you prepare for any guests who decide to invite themselves " Apex said as he ran past some burnt out cars before a burnt infected stumbled out in front of him at the end of the three burnt out cars, only to catch a 9mm bullet to the skull and was thrown to the floor by a shoulder tackle from Apex who rammed the now dead infected out of the way

" was that a gun shot?" Apex's uncle shouted in a similar way to a hysterical mother

" not now im about a mile out from your house and I should be there in a couple of minutes make sure you get you little company friends ready " Apex said as he reached the edge of the village, sparing a look over his shoulder he saw a large mass of stumbling bodies swarming to the now burning gas station like a swarm of locust which was luckily about 300 meters away from which Apex than un slung his courier bag and grabbed a bottle of water which he quickly drank before explaining to his uncle that he would be arriving soon and ended the call

( 10 minutes later)

Sprinting down the dirt road that was encompassed by a forest on each side Apex was ignoring in favour for running to the clearing that would mean safety which would be easy if it wasn't for the 5 vials' chasing after him and as he reached the fields of grass that surrounded his uncles "house" which was more of a small fortress

The whole building was surrounded by a chain link fence which had a solid stone one behind it by a couple of meters which had walk ways on it which had figures wearing a varying colluded cameo clothing armed with rifles such as m14's .

The main building being a three story building that was located at the centre along with smaller buildings and sheds with a union jack flag flying high in the roof with a modified variant on a separate pole with a symbol of Britannia on it

" DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW !" a loud speaker shouted as Apex dived as far forward as possible as gun shots erupted across the clearing tearing the 5 infected chasing after him to a bloody mess on the floor before Apex stood back up and walked towards the large gate to be let into the and once he had entered he was caught in a bone crushing bear hug from his uncle

" its good to see you lad " said the individual who had given Apex the bear hug who stood at 6 ft in height and had a strong build with black hair and brown eyes

" yeah its good to see you to uncle but we need to get this place sorted before night fall the infection must be all over the country by now " Apex said as the pair walked towards a door way passing by people who were moving parts of equipment around including large flood lights and uv bulbs

After entering the building and being led to a large recreational room that had been repurposed with the pool table having multiple maps placed on it and other items such as a table having multiple electronic devises placed on it including hand held radios and uv flashlights placed on their charging stations before the pair headed over to a wall which had a large map of the local area pinned up on the wall with areas labelled with notes and arrows stating thing like 'blocked roads' or 'caution fire '

As a second individual walked towards the table wearing a tactical vest and an bandana on their head which had a flaming skull on it talking on a phone " as you can see the majority of the roads are being blocked or have hazards from the panic, we've sent 150 members to begin establishing fortifications at the city of Sheffield allowing us access to the steal and metal work factories that are still located there whilst the rest of the Britannia guard are establishing positions and safe zones throughout the city, ok keep me posted " said the 20 year old before turning around and facing both Apex and Dave whilst ending the phone "oh hey Dave sup Apex"

" yes AJ that is good and all but I need you to get Apex here suited up and shown to his accommodation" Dave said getting a nod from AJ who took Apex to the 2nd floor of the building

" hope you don't mind a hammock " AJ said as the door opened to revile a small room with two roped hammocks set up on either side of the room

" so who's the roommate?" Apex asked

" you're the lucky one, you've got this room all to yourself, get yourself settled in and once you've done so meet me and Dave back at the main gate so you can be re-equipped" said AJ as Apex nodded

( 30 minutes later )

"here's your kit Apex " the quartermaster said handing Apex a Viper single strap shoulder pack a hand held radio a UV flash light and some fire crackers " I heard from a friend in Harran that the biters are attracted to these like chavs to the Jeremy Kyle show " the Quartermaster said gesturing to the fire crackers which Apex also pocketed them whilst nodding before slinging the bag onto his back and heading to the gate where AJ and his uncle was stood waiting

" so why we waiting here " asked Apex only for AJ to hold out a remote as said

"let there be light" as UV lights eliminated the surrounding area as the sun began to set

"good night good luck" Apex muttered as the trio walked back into the building and the night watch took over


	3. Chapter 3

Author : sup guys remember to leave a review or comment on ways I could improve the story , or not no body's gonna force you to .

(Date day 1 after outbreak was confirmed)

It was early in the morning as Apex was awoken by his alarm that was set for an hour after the dawn allowing him to drag himself out of the hammock that was covered in a set of blankets that Apex had managed to get a hold of before anyone else.

After 5 minutes of getting dressed in the clothing he arrived in Apex exited his assigned room and walked back down a flight of stairs and back outside into the crisp cold morning air with the slight buzzing the UV lights being audible along with the footsteps and conversations between the night guards as Apex walked to the main gate and looked out to the surrounding grass fields that were surprisingly empty from infected.

"Huh was not expecting that" muttered Apex who was expecting a horde of the infected clawing at the gates.

"Uh excuse me mister but are you called Apex" announced a young voice from behind.

"Yeah that's me kid, what's up"

"Mister Boss man wanted to see you in the big room" replied the child that looked about 6 years old and had a messy set of blond hair atop of his head.

"Big room?"

"Yeah the one with the maps n stuff he said it was unra- urgent "replied the kid after struggling with pronouncing 'urgent'.

"Alright, thanks for the info kid " Apex said as he ruffled the child's hair whilst walking past , heading directly to the door he had just exited from previously.

Upon entering and heading back to the main room where AJ and Dave were stood in front of a map along with the leader of the Guards who was wearing a pair of blue jeans along and a grey top which also had improvised armour such as shin guards and other protective items littered on his arms and legs painted a mat black and had a large fireman's axe threaded through his belt.

On the opposite side was the head of the of Recon also known as the Scouts who was wearing a black tee shirt along with cargo pants and had her long hair tied up beneath her black baseball cap and a baseball bat next to her.

"So what you are saying is that we need someone to recon this area to see if these rumours are true" announced the lead Scout

"Yeah Sal , since apparently this is ground zero, so who ever gets sent there needs to use the two safe houses we have established to reach the village " replied AJ

"Let's not forget this isn't just a village, it's apparently an old mining village so if this is ground zero for the virus then there is a high chance of a volatile nest being there (sigh) furthermore the distance the runner will have to travel leaves them risking being caught in the dark" Replied Sal

Was the conversation that was occurring as Apex looked at the map which had a village circled and shaded with red stripes that had Coalsworth beneath it , along with blue circles around two outcroppings of buildings that were on a road heading towards to village.

"You know you could take the motorway if you used a small bike like a dirt bike or something it would take about 5 hours to reach there then" announced Apex which drew the room's occupant's attention to him.

" But the Motorway will be swarming with infected though" replied Sal

" Well that's why ill go , I used to have a friend who lived there and there's a short cut right about here which takes you directly into the area we need to look at " said Apex as he pointed to a section of the Motorway on the map.

"You sure you want to do this Apex" said uncle Dave.

"yeah I mean it is my idea so I might as well be the one to carry it out" replied Apex looking directly at his uncle

"ugh fine just don't get killed and stock up on supplies from the quartermaster before to go" replied his uncle allowing Apex to quickly exit the room and head towards the quartermaster's location.

"wow you're getting comfy here aren't ya " said Apex to the quartermaster who now had a stand set up with a tarp covering the top, along with weapons and supplies being placed around such as the counter the quartermaster was sat behind , which had a cluster of items such as Molotov's and flares.

"sure have kid , anyway you're going to Coalsworth aren't ya, well seeing what you might run into here , these should help" replied the quartermaster as he placed a box onto the table which was filled with red cylinders.

"Holy shit are those grenades "Shockley announced Apex as he picked up one of the red cylinders and inspected it.

"yup ten DIY grenades all yours "replied the quartermaster as Apex loaded the box of ten grenades into his single strap bag, leaving three hanging off of the tactical webbing that was on strap that went over his shoulder giving him quick access if he needs them.

"Best of luck kid"

"Thanks " replied Apex as he walked towards the garage passing by groups of people who were talking or moving supplies around before he came across the garage which In reality was just the vehicles in which people had arrived in parked in a large cluster with tarp covers being littered around the largest being at the front where a group of mechanics were working on what looks like a 4x4 land rover with one of the mechanics being stood apart from the group with a clip bored in hand.

"Hey you wouldn't have a dirt bike lying around would yer?" asked Apex who had just walked into the large maintenance tent that had parts of the Land Rover scatted about

"Yeah there is one we got ready for you it's there mate, should be enough fuel for the trip as well " the mechanic with the clip bored said, pointing towards a grey dirt bike without even looking away from his clip bored.

"Thanks pal" replied Apex who got onto the bike and ride it towards to gates out of the compound.

(5 hours later)

After the uneventful road trip that consisted of driving past abandoned vehicles and groups of infected that were referred to as walkers due to them only being able to slowly walk around, Apex had reached the established safe house which was an petrol station that had its windows blocked off with shelves and vending machines along with concrete barriers creating an barrier around the fuel pumps which Apex's bike was lent against after using two planks of wood as an improvised ramp to get it there.

After checking that everything was secure in the safe house including the functionality of the UV lights that were placed around the perimeter of the building Apex removed the hand held radio on twisted a dial on its top causing it to radios speaker to crackle before Apex spoke into it, whilst walking across the tiled floor towards the exit.

"Apex here , looks like the safe house, I'm going to have a look around now, ill radio you if there's anything worthwhile"

"Copy that , stay safe Apex" replied AJ from the other side of the radio.

"Got to get to the high ground" pounded Apex as he began to walk through the deserted streets and walking towards a row of attached housing with one of the old buildings having scaffolding allowing Apex to easily climb to the roofs by moving from steel pole to steel pole till reaching the tiled roof top where Apex sat down on and spoke into his radio again.

"Uhh AJ you know how I was told to radio about anything of interest, well there is a 50 meter wide hole in the centre of Coalsworth over "

"What "

"There is a 50 meter hole in the ground , there are cars hanging over the rim of it and what seems to be a fuel truck as well I'm going to get a closer look at the mess over"

Stated Apex as he climbed back down the scaffolding and dropped the last section of scaffolding and running towards object of interest.

"Alright Apex just keep me informed and for the love of god don't go down it, over " came AJ's voice from the radio as Apex reached a road that gave him clean line of sight to the hole along with a few abandoned cars along with the first sign of a struggle.

"AJ , got the first visible body here looks to have been torn to shreds by something" Apex said whilst crouching down in front the body who was littered in deep claw marks and the blood covered hands were clasping onto a double barrel shotgun that was cradled across what was left of the figures lap until Apex grabbed it and broke it open to reveal two green coloured shells before he closed it back up.

"A body? You say that like it's a surprise, over "

"It is, this is the first one I've came across , the rest of the place is disserted like everybody just packed up and left although I did find a nice double barrel shotgun loaded with a pair of slugs" said Apex who was now rummaging through one of the bodies coat pockets before knocking a box out that had '12g hunting slug' written on it.

"Scratch that about twenty shotgun slugs on him, over" Apex said correcting himself as he threaded six of the shells into the tactical webbing on his packs sling and putting the others in a pocket on his outer thigh and then walking further down the road with the new shot gun in his grasp, passing more cars along with more bodies.

"AJ, there is a lot more bodies closer to the, must have been some sort of last stand or something , over "

"What signs of a struggle are we on about here like knives and bats or firearms? Over "

"Both by the looks of it , I mean there's a lot of bullet casings and melee weapons such as kitchen knives and bits of wood , hang on a second AJ"

Apex then crouched over on corps that was face down and flipped it over to reveal that its face was covered in an improvised balaclava and a patch on the blood saddened shirt, the emblem being an image of two hands praising a biological hazard symbol

"AJ do you know anything about a insignia with two hands praising a biohazard, over?"

"Apex that's the symbol that Infected Matter , a group of loonies who think that Infected should be allowed out of quarantine , why'd you ask, over"

"Because I've got a corpse here with that symbol on them along with a handful of empty AK magazines, looks like they were firing on survivors, I'm going to check out the pit now, over"

Walking through the small sea of bodies Apex was finally able to reach the edge of the hole and was able to peer down into its depth.

"AJ , I just found where the majority of the population or whats left of them" Apex said into the radio whilst covering his nose at the stench of rotting flesh that was coming from the hole , which had at least a hundred walkers that were in different stages of decomposition along with body parts and pools of blood littering the floor along with mining carts and rails were visible, before Apex stepped back away from the stench, by simply turning around and walking two meters away from the hole only to freeze on the spot.

"Hey you ok over there "Apex spoke towards a figure whose face was covered in white wrappings and was wearing white clothing and hands were hidden in the strange cloths that began to slowly walk towards him only to stop and hesitate when Apex pointed the shotgun towards the figure.

"Stay there and show me you hands and face " Apex announced only for the figure to dive behind a car with a inhuman snarl, causing Apex to instantly reach for his radio with one hand.

"AJ listen there's some sort of new infected here, wearing clothing that covers all skin and hides it hands when approaching, it's as fast as a bloody volatile"

"Then get the hell out of there Apex" furiously replied

"I can't, the only way out is past the cars it used to hide behind and I doub- SHIT" Apex shouted spinning around on his heel to the sound of a screech to see the strange infected leaping over the 50 meter hole and tackling Apex to the floor tiring to tear him to ribbons, only to be blocked by the shotgun Apex was holding off the strange needle like hands only for Apex to get part of his left for arm torn off by the split mouth of the infected that had been revealed in the struggle.

"AAH SHIT – son of bitch , take this why don't yah" Announced Apex as he grabbed his radio with his injured left arm and lining its antennae up with the infected eye and dropping his shotgun with his right arm to pull of the goggles on the infected before ramming in foreword , the radios antennae piercing through the eye and spilling the dark black blood all over Apex's scratch covered chest before the abomination reeled back clutching its face as its skin hissed and bubbled whilst roaring and squealing before it managed to dislodge the radio, knocking it down into the hole before turning to look at Apex who was on the floor.

"Fuck you too" Apex said through gritted teeth before pulling up the shot gun and firing two deafening shots the first shotgun slug went wide and struck the fuel truck that the infected had launched its self from, the second collided with the infected leg, shattering its femur and then proceeding to drag the fragments of bone along with it creating an exit wound the size of a dinner plate before the force of the slug bullet launched the infected toppling into the pit.

"Christ sake , needed to destroy the nest " Apex said to no one in particular whilst dragging himself to his feet and surveying the area until his eyes landed on the fuel truck and he began to move towards it.

"Huh this belonged to BP I guss this is the first time your company creating an environmental disaster by spilling stuff will be a good thing " Apex mumbled whilst looking at the axel that connected the fuel trailer to the drivers cab that was wedged in the side of what looked like a café before Apex tried pulling the pin only for it to move an inch before refusing to move anymore and Apex's second attempt to be cut short by a voice originating from the pit.

" _Why struggle, you have already been exposed , accept the inevitable"_

"Oh that's great, the freaks of nature can now also talk as well (clang) won't matter much (clang) when _you're_ burning to death "

" _Yet its stuck, you cannot remove that alone, I can sense it coursing through you veins"_

With that said Apex walked back to the edge of the hole and looked down towards the infected that had bit him , its grotesque face that was locked in a grin , before morphing into a shocked confused look as nine red cylinders were dropped down onto its face,

"Now I don't know if you know what an explosion is , but your sure as hell about to find out" Apex said as he pulled the pin on the tenth and quickly placed it on the axle that connected the fuel trucks trailer to its driving cabin and let go, allowing its spool to ping off before Apex ran away down the street he originally followed to the hole just as the grenade he had place detonated announcing its success with an explosion and the groaning of strained metal before the ground shook as a loud 'thud' echoed closely behind.

Turning around Apex saw the fruits of his labour as a fire began to ignite the fuel that was leaking from as the fuel tank that had now fallen into the hole.

"Well that was anit climati-BANG" the nine other grenades exploded along with the fuel tank creating a fire ball sending shrapnel everywhere and the force of the explosion throwing Apex to the floor.

"Ugh not doing that again , why is everything melting gotta get back to safe house, likely a concussion" Apex reassured himself as he pulled himself up, using the shot gun as a improvised crutch as he began working his way back to the safe house, gritting his teeth as every step made it feel like his bones where broken glass and his vision began to spin and blur as Apex tripped and stumbled in the direction the safe house was which was now reduced to a purple blue blur which surrounded Apex as the world fell black and the last thing he felt was the familiar coldness of the tile floor of the petrol station.


End file.
